PJO Couples Song-fics
by Eclaire von choc
Summary: *NOTE: THERE ARE NO LYRICS OF SONGS INSIDE SO I DID NOT BREAK THE RULES* PLEASE GO TO MY WATTPAD ACC IF YOU WANT TO SEE THE LYRICS. DETAILS ARE INSIDE. The usual couples: percabeth, tratie, jeyna, jasper, leyna etc... Overused plot maybebut the interpretation of the songs are definitely different!


**Please go to story/8894451-pjo-couples-song-fics if you want to see the lyrics.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PJO OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. THEY BELONG TO ****_RICK RIORDAN. _****SIMILARLY, SPARKS FLY IS OWNED BY THE ONE AND ONLY ****_TAYLOR SWIFT_****.**

**I suggest you listen to the song as you read this. :D**

Chapter 1: Sparks Fly

**Percabeth: before they started dating**

_*first 4 lines of song*_

It was true. Annabeth Chase was the one who always thought things through no matter what. She was always the wise one; the one who came up with plans, the one who was logical.

Percy Jackson was the complete opposite. Although he was not totally reckless, he did not really think things through that much and usually relied on last-minute improvisations. Sometimes, he just acts impulsively. He was _definitely _not the brains.

However, Annabeth was drawn to him. Her logic told her that she would not fall for a dumb person like him, but her heart told her that that _dumb _person was kind and caring and loyal. And his stupidity served as a form of entertainment to her.

It was raining heavily in the streets of New York City. Somehow Annabeth had decided to come here to spend her short break from Camp Half Blood. Why? _Because of Percy, _her heart told her. _No, no. I definitely did not come for him. New York City is a really nice place, _her logical side denied. She tugged on her jacket, trying to cover up from the rain.

"Annabeth!" An all too familiar voice belonging to a raven-haired boy echoed. She turned her head around, slightly surprised that Percy managed to find her. New York City was very large, and she did not tell anyone that she decided to spend her little break here, except for Chiron who immediately acceded to her request. It was sort of a reward, considering what she had contributed in the Second Titan War. _Wait, aren't I walking near where Percy lives? Oh gosh Annabeth, why do you keep thinking about him?_

"Hey," Percy called softly. He was wearing his hoodie up, understandable because of the rain. His hair was as messy as ever, like he had just woken up. His mesmerising sea-green eyes were gleaming with happiness, in total contrast to the pouring rain.

"Hey," Annabeth replied, smiling at him. There was a comfortable silence between them as they stared into each other's eyes, lost in the depths.

_*subsequent four lines of song*_

He was right in front of her and she certainly did not want him to read her thoughts. Her emotions were in a mess. Yes, she was quite sure she did like Percy and she couldn't deny that their first and second kisses - the latter happening underwater - were almost magical. The feeling was far beyond any she had felt before. But she was afraid he did not feel the same as he had yet to ask her out. She would never ever voice out these thoughts which she deemed as "girly" because she was supposed to be strong, and not your typical swoon-over-boys teenage girl.

_*first line of chorus*_

Well, well what did you know? Once Percy had spotted blonde princess curls and those stormy grey eyes that he grew to love, he literally ran up to her, equally surprised to see her. And the rain just added to the already cliché moment.

_*subsequent three lines of chorus*_

Percy leaned in and before she could react he planted his lips firmly on hers. Instinctively, she wrapped her arms around his neck and absent-mindedly twirled his hair around, smiling into the kiss. Percy wrapped his strong arms around her waist and pulled her closer, sealing off the gap in between them. Annabeth instantly felt a whole lot better; her brooding self was long gone and the gloomy weather did not seem to affect the couple. A warm feeling filled her insides and she felt like she was on could nine. Percy felt nervous at first, wondering whether he did the right thing by kissing Annabeth the moment he saw her. Honestly, he too was confused what the kiss at the lake meant and was not very sure of Annabeth's feelings for him so he had not asked her out yet. _If only she knew… _he thought. But whatever anxiety he felt was completely gone when he felt Annabeth's arms on his neck and he was sure – darn sure – that he was going to do whatever it takes to call her his.

The couple broke apart and Percy smiled that goofy, love-struck grin at Annabeth. Seeing him smile made her smile too; it was as if that stupid smile of his could make her feel all tingly on the inside, something she never felt before and something she swore never to feel right before she met Percy.

_*subsequent six lines of chorus*_

And just like before, the couple stared into each other's eyes, mesmerised by the other. Nobody could understand that bond they shared just by looking into each other's eyes. Even though it was all gloomy and grey, Annabeth could tell that it would be evening soon, as she could see that the shops were preparing to close for the day. Those green eyes that Annabeth couldn't get enough of; they were like a kaleidoscope of greens all blended together in perfect harmony, making his eyes' unique. If anyone were to here her say this, they would say that she was utterly and hopelessly in love with that boy. Those intense, calculative grey eyes that seemed to intimidate someone yet held so much intelligence that he grew to love; in those depths were a pool of kindness that maybe only _he_ could see.

_*first four lines of second verse*_

Her logical side always told her not to be near him. That logical side might or not had been her mother. After all, she was taught to follow wisdom and logic. _But there's nothing wrong with him, is there? He's always so nice and caring. How could he be a "bad idea"?_

Percy found this kiss with Annabeth more magical then the previous one. Heck, he found all their kisses more magical than the previous one even though they had only shared four.

_*subsequent four lines of second verse*_

Annabeth was always a hard nut to crack. From the outside, she looked like a fierce and intelligent warrior who might scare others off. She never shared any personal stuff with anyone except Thalia, Luke – _Luke… He was one of my most trusted friends… Was… _–and Percy. Yes, she felt comfortable to tell him almost everything – _almost – _because he bothered to crack that hard shell. He bothered to get to know her better even when she might appear distant at first. She knew he could read her like an open book after having spent five years with him.

_*first four lines of chorus*_

"Look Annabeth… We both know I'm not really good at speeches 'cause I'm such a dork… Oh remember that time when… Oh shit… I'm rambling…" Percy rambled and scratched the back of his neck nervously.

Annabeth laughed – _oh gosh her laugh, _Percy thought – and gave him an encouraging smile, signalling him to continue. That was the Seaweed Brain she fell in love with. _Wait did I just say "fall in love"? No it can't be… There's no such thing as love at first sight – it only happens in movies. Sure, I have strong feelings for him but – _

"Erm, ok so…" Percy cut off Annabeth's internal conflict and she looked up at him.

"I really like you a lot Annabeth. You're probably thinking why I hadn't ask you out after our kiss at the lake was because I wasn't sure how you felt towards me. Sure, you can call me an oblivious dork but I'm kinda new to all this and I don't really want to make assumptions so…" Percy trailed off nervously, searching Annabeth's face for any signs of emotions but her face was blank. _Oh shoot what have I done now? _Percy thought as he quickly thought of something to cover up.

But there was no need to do so as he felt a light punch on his arm. He looked up to see Annabeth, a wide smile across her face.

"I like you a lot too Percy. I guess like you, I really didn't know how to react after that kiss 'cause I'm also new to it," Annabeth replied, her cheeks were slightly tinted with pink as she never really confessed to any boy before, or felt this way around a boy before.

_*subsequent six lines of chorus*_

With that said, a silly grin made its way to Percy's face and before Annabeth could register what was happening, he scooped her up into his arms and spun her around, laughing and cheering. An odd mix for Percy, but he managed to pull it off flawlessly. Annabeth laughed at his childish behaviour too, throwing her arms around his neck. _He looked like he had won a million dollars, _Annabeth thought.

"That's because I have, Wise Girl," Percy replied, smirking. "Having you is nothing compared to that. Cheesy, yes, I know, but it's the truth."

_Shoot, did I really say that out loud? _Annabeth thought.

_*bridge*_

As corny as that sounds, Annabeth was kind of under Percy's spell even though she wouldn't admit it.

"So, will you, Annabeth Chase, be my girlfriend?" Percy asked, getting down on one knee and extending both hands out, grabbing onto Annabeth's hands.

"Yes, I will Seaweed Brain. And there's no need to get down on one knee, you know? You're not even proposing," Annabeth replied, a smile evident on her face.

"Well, it never hurts to practise," Percy teased as he got up and hugged Annabeth tightly, feeling all tingly on the insides as she said yes.

Annabeth rolled her eyes and went into Percy's warm embrace. She too, was happy – wait scratch that, beyond happy – that she could be with her Seaweed Brain (yes, she could call him hers now).

_*chorus*_

The rain became a slight drizzle now, as if Zeus was happy that the couple _finally _got together. Aphrodite would definitely be squealing now.

"Come on, Annabeth. Let's get you warmed up at my place. You're going to catch a cold, being under that rain and all," Percy broke the silence and pulled away from Annabeth.

_Rain? Oh shoot I had completely forgotten that it was raining! _Annabeth thought. Percy, being the son of Poseidon and all, remained all dry while she was soaked to the bone. As if he could read her thoughts, he smirked and said, "Perks of being a son of Poseidon."

Still, she could not help but smile the whole way. Her life was literally like a drama now, as she recalled that Percy had met her on the sidewalk and kissed her in the pouring rain, and he had asked her out there too. It was the kind of thing that Annabeth thought would happen only in romantic films, never in real life. Well, she certainly enjoyed it as she, for the first time ever, thought it was romantic and adorable of Percy to come after her in the rain.

Percy intertwined their fingers together and tugged her along to his house. Her smile grew bigger – if that was even possible – and she leaned on Percy as she walked. Percy looked down at her and smiled that smile of his that sent sparks flying.

_*last three lines of song*_

Hey! This is my first pjo fanfic so please review and follow! Hope you have enjoyed it! Criticism is welcomed as I want to improve. I'm sorry if the characters are OOC, this story seemed much easier in my mind than writing it out. And I'm really sorry for the inconvenience caused where you can't see the lyrics cos this site does not allow song lyrics and I don't want to break the rules!

Again, if you want to see the lyrics, please go to story/8894451-pjo-couples-song-fics

Thanks and byeeee! :D


End file.
